The Pokemon of NeverWas
by Rhyshian
Summary: Just what could he be? A strange creature in the Pokemon world. Buizel/Glaceon/Espeon/Articuno/and maybe even some Umbreon. This is the trials and quest of a strange creature-- the Pokemon of Never-Was.


**This might end up with the awesome-st of awesomeness. Or it might not. But this is the story of a Pokemon who wasn't really a Pokemon... but an entirely new Pokemon altogether.**

**I just made no sense, didn't I.**

**It doesn't matter. Because Pokemon doesn't, and probably never will belong to me. Onward!**

**------------------------------------**

"Good morning! Good morning! Good morning!"

The Pidgey's cries filled the air as the sun found its way onto the horizon. It was a glorious day, beautiful, and perfect for doing anything at all.

Quite the scavenger, a Rattata scurried out of a hole from underneath a thick, knotting tree. It found a patch of grass that swayed with the wind, and the blades tickled its belly as the rat Pokemon crawled into the vegetation.

"Good morning! Good morning! Good morning!"

The Rattata's tail twitched. It was finally going to shut that stupid bird up, even if it meant not being able to join its brothers and sisters in a game of Hide-And-Seek. Today. It would be today.

A large shadow passed over the Pokemon, scaring it out of its wits. The Rattata scurried away and hid back inside the burrow, the hidyhole inside the tree.

"Stop running away, please." A polite, yet timid voice called out.

"Riluth!" the Rattata exclaimed, poking its head out of the tree. "You keep scaring me, gliding over my head like that."

"But _Iaochu_..." Iaochu could sense the desperation in his friend's voice.

Iaochu licked his lips and crept out, glancing up at the new arrival. He definitely knew something was wrong with Riluth, but was there an easy way to say it..? Could he point out that Riluth had a tail like an Espeon, yet have wings like an Articuno? Or a body shaped and sized like a Buizel, yet ears like a Glaceon? Iaochu certainly was having trouble trying to explain it himself. It was... a 'freak of nature', was a phrase that humans said. A strange phrase, nonetheless, but it still fit. Very much.

Oh, and, to top it all off, Riluth was a black/midnight blue color, with a pale khaki streak running down his front. More like a Buizel.

"Quite the morning, is it not?"

Riluth fluttered his wings flusteredly. "That must be the Professor with his assistant. I should hide now, right?"

Iaochu sat on his bottom and wriggled his tail. "Maybe."

Riluth took that as a yes and climbed up the tree looming above Iaochu. He fit in perfectly with the darkness of the leaves, so it was not a problem to keep hidden from the approaching humans.

"Now, the first thing to remember is to keep everything from touching the natural..." Blah blah blah.

Ioachu flopped over on his back and tried not to look bored. The professor did this every week-- got his assistant to come down to the Verity Lakefront and give the same rant over and over again. Then Iaochu shot up. Rattata habitat isn't even close to Lake Verity. Then again, there wasn't even a Rattata habitat at all. It was a Raticate area.

Bleh. Raticates.

"Time to skiddaddle," Riluth whispered to Iaochu, suddenly.

Iaochu guessed Riluth had discovered the same thing he had, and bounded over to the tree. He entered the burrow, but not before looking up at Riluth in wonder. Was there really a Pokemon that looked _that _strange? Was Riluth even a Pokemon? What would happen if Riluth was discovered by humans? Why was Iaochu asking all those questions???

It seemed there wasn't an answer for anything.

There was _never _an answer for anything.

**----------------------------------------**

**Chaptre One is done. Reviews are nice, but not required.**

**Does anyone like Iaochu? (Pronounced "eye-oh-choo", by the way.) Because I'm thinking I might not use him again. This was just an introduction to the story, and to add a little humour so that people know this story wasn't going to be too serious.**

**I'm probably going to get a "WHY IS THERE A MUTANT POKEMON?" review... If I get one of those, I'd laugh.**

**"The truth will be revealed."**

**By the way... have fun trying to figure out what Riluth looks like. If you can find him anywhere, I'd be most impressed.**


End file.
